Aibil Ibn Duhan
Very little is really known about this man, even his original name is an unknown. Claiming to be the last of the original duatbloods and often masquerading as a young Hashahsin apprentice in order to gain the trust of and stab higher ranking Hashahsin members in the back he has a confirmed kill count of over 800 and almost 1,000 unconfirmed kills with his name taged on them. He is the Hashahsin enemy number 1. Although he has only claimed to be a duatblood this at first was doubted, however his ability to trun off Eagle vision around him and the tree orbs he uses to see after Gregeno cut out his eyes as well as his shape shifting and personality encoding abilities and his black blood, his duatblood claim is confirmed. Able's ambitions and goals at this point are an unknown. On the surface he just seems to be after the fall of the hashahsin one by one. Whether his goals are so base or not still remains to be seen. Unconfirmed Suspicions Able is suspected to be over 1,000 years old. Able is possibly the reason the village of Corono, one of the places he may have been born, had all of the inhabitants slowly over the course of what could have been able's younger years go insane and ravenous and eventually have to be exterminated by the Cavalier of Ortenio. Able's original fighting style, the pincer style, has been studies and many confirmed pincer style moves were used the the masked assailant who massacred and assassinated Milena Galbritzs, mother of Melissa Galbritzs and all the inhabitants of her palace. Either this was able or was a cohort of his. The answer is unclear. Able is suspected to have once opened the final duatgate and stayed low enough on the radar to avoid being targeted by the angeris council (who are called upon to smite down any duatblood who opens his final gate.) while trying to destroy Lance Di Notte and take the Shield of Eden. Able is also suspected of being the original founder of the Teutonic templars and at one point may have been named their grand master. Manipulating or ordering Gamrod Sabatiin to act as the grand master. Able is suspected of being the true identity of the usurper king, who like Able so often does, simply disappeared off the radar unexpectedly when the Hashashin started getting too close to the truth. Able was suspected to have at one time held the position and title "Horrow of ignorance." Though this was proven false. Able was suspected and then confirmed to have been the, albeit unknowing, creator of the horrows. Able is possibly in possession of one of the skulls of eden. This is how he always seems to know the enemy's plan and stays one step ahead. This also could explain how he is able to spy on and stalk his more important prey before he will try to gain their trust. However it is unknown how he would be able to handle the skull's power and keep his own mind in tact. Able is a possible candidate for the great cloaked champion who saved the city of Delliora and its 10,000 inhabitants from the demon Jitkatu by smiting the demon dead in a feirce battle only to eat the dead demon's face off then remove its heart and hands before leaving, taking them with him never to be seen again. Able is also suspected of killing engeris council candidate Leth Rodiate, leader and savior of the Heaven's hand paladins who defeated the six litch sisters single handedly one night only to be found dead the next morning, fully armored with his sword and spear pinning him through to the steeple of his cathedral. (Having been put in such a public spot posthumously.) Able is blamed for nearly everything in the order of the Goliath god Tosh's follwers. Being held by them as the quintesscence of all that is evil. Able is suspected to be the one who killed three of the six founding fathers of the Teutonic order of templars who were turned to abandon their ways by Lance di Notte, only to be killed mysteriously hours to months later. Able is suspected of being one of the original three hashahsin prowlers. (Though there is no evidence to support this) Able also is held unproven killer of three Black templar grandmasters. Able is suspected to have been the surviving duatblood of the two on two battle between Duataul and his unknown partner against the Archangels Auriel and Malthael. Deeply wounding Auriel after she struck Duataul down once and for all he was chased away by a very cunning Malhael. Known powers Silence is black: Able can render all visual prowess such as Eagle vision, Templar vision and all daojutsu completely useless within three kilometers of his position at will. Eyes of Ettenda: Able sees through three eyes that float around his head but are by no means bound to stay near him. He can send them as far away as he wishes and can even speak through them. Most records of Duatbloods who used this ability were said to have summoned five eyes, but Able has only ever been seen with three at a time. Personality Encode Able and all duatbloods have the ability to mimic and alter personalities they study long enough. Sword/Weapon styles "*"Must be trained "**"Prerequisit ``Drawback {| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 500px; float: left; height: 500px;" |- ! scope="row"|Stance Name: ! scope="col"|'Stat Bonus:' ! scope="col"|Special buffs ! scope="col"|Moves: |- ! scope="row"|Cloud | +1 Ref |You can resist all single square push attacks and reduce all multisquare push attacks to 1 as well as you gain an AC bonus equal to half your dexterity modifier again. | |- ! scope="row"|Leaf | +1 Ref |You ignore all enemy attacks of opportunity as well as add a +1 to your AC so long as your wisdom is above 11. | |- ! scope="row"|Sand | +1 Fort |You gain a +1 to disarm attacks and trip attacks. | |- ! scope="row"|Rain | +1 Will |User may select one opponent per encounter and gains a +1 against this opponent. | |- ! scope="row"|Stone | +1 Fort |Stone style users may not add their dexterity bonus to their AC but instead add it to their Attack roll and damage. | |- ! scope="row"|Comet | +1 Fort |User may copy an opponents move action at no cost as well as gain a +1 when the enemy does make a move action. | |- ! scope="row"|Sun | +1 Will |Users cannot be flanked and may use any attack roll for all their subsiquent attacks that turn. | |- ! scope="row"|`Bee | +1 Dex |User's criticals are considered vorpal at the cost of an AC cap of 18 and a minus 1 to AC | |- ! scope="row"|`Bird | +1 Dex |User gains a -1 to all attack rolls but any missed attack on them invokes an attack of opportunity. | |- ! scope="row"|Volcano | +1 Fort |Any missed attack on the user invokes an opposed reflex check, if the user suceeds he gains an attack in which the opponent is considerd flat footed. | |- ! scope="row"|Frost | +1 Dex |After an attack misses the user's AC by their dexterity modifier the user may make an attack roll to stun their opponent for 1d4 rounds. | |- ! scope="row"|Cobra | +1 Dex |When being attacked by multiple opponents, any missed attack the user may make a dexterity check (DC 20 - Margin attack missed by - Dextertty modifier + enemy dexterity modifier) And has a chance to force the attacker to attack one of the other attackers. | |- ! scope="row"|*Smoke | +1 Will |Your attacks effect all enemies around them within range of your weapon. Successful fortitude save made by an opponent can stop this and leave you flat footed for one attack. | |- ! scope="row"|*Bat | +1 Fort |Users thrown weapons always return and attack the enamy on their return as well. Ranged weapons can be used as melee for the same damamge at no penalty. | |- ! scope="row"|`*Sloth | +1 Fort |All attacks dealt to user besides criticals are submitted to a counterstrike and a knockback of 1d6 squares. As a drawback the user may not initiate any attacks or move from their current square. All criticals reduce HP to 0. User and enemy alike. | |- ! scope="row"|**Pincer | +1 Dex |User gains the ability to instantly move on to their next opponent after their current one's HP is reduced to 0, the user is not prone to any attacks of opportunity on their way (Up to 10 squares) and the user's turn is considered to restart. This can only be used 4 times between enemy attacks. (Attacks of opportunity not included) | |- ! scope="row"|**Hurricane | +1 Will |Every sucessful hit with the user's off hand weapon may throw the enemy up to 6 squares in the user's choice direction. (Up and down included.) This will provoke an attack of opportunity. If the user hits with the attack of opportunity they may chose to follow the enemy. If the attack of opportunity is successful, it is considered a Massive damage attack with an impossible DC. | |- ! scope="row"|`**Vine | +1 Dex |The lizard stance allows the user the ability to move in and out of combat without invoking an attack of opportunity. In addition anyone leaving the Lizard's attack range can be followed as a free action for the user. | |- ! scope="row"|**Phantom | +1 Dex |Every round the user and attacker attack, they must make opposing reflex saves If the user wins he will not be harmed that turn no matter the enemy's roll. If he fails all damage dealt is double. If the user dows not attack, he cannot be harmed. This can only continue for 3 rounds at which time the user must attack or be prone to attack. | |- ! scope="row"|`**Specter | +1 Will |Every three rounds the user may make a dexterity check. (DC 16) If this is succeeded he deals 1 damage to all surrounding opponents. The user may also pick a single target per encounter. This target may not attack the user unless he succeeds a series of checks: (Dexterity opposed check), (Fortitude DC 20), (Will Opposed) the If any of these checks are failed the attacker will suffer 5 points of damage. |